Carpets may be held down with tack strips which are themselves nailed to a floor or sub-floor covered by the carpet. When the carpet is removed, the tack strips remain in place and their removal can be a difficult, labor intensive task that takes significant time. Typically, not only must the strips themselves be completely removed, but the nails used to secure the strips to the floor must be dealt with to provide a surface upon which a new floor covering can be provided. Beyond tack strips, floors and other surfaces may require removal of debris, nails, glue, or anything else. For example, it may be desirable to break-up and remove tiles on a floor or wall, linoleum flooring, glue or other adhesives on a floor or wall, or the like. Individually and manually removing such debris or items can be time consuming and difficult. Beyond scraping, oftentimes tamping or flattening a surface is desirable either separately or in combination with some scraping.